London Calling
by fillthesilence
Summary: JR goes to London to win Sue Ellen back, while there he meets a beautiful red head. JR/Bree Please R


**Title:** London Calling

**Fandom: **Dallas/Desperate Housewives Crossover

**Pairing,Character(s):** JR/Bree

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** JR goes to London to win Sue Ellen back, while there he meets a beautiful red head.

**Note: **Okay I'm pretty sure no one will ever read this. 'Cause a Dallas/DH crossover doesn't scream hit maker, but I had this idea in my mind since I did this character meme thing. I don't know in my mind JR/Bree would be an epic power ship. Now I've only seen the last couple season of Dallas a couple times so my mind is a little fuzzy on the timeline but yeah it's set somewhere after season 12. For Desperate Housewives it's set somewhere in the five year jump. Just forget the fact that this two shows take place 20 years apart. I enjoyed writing this and I might write more of these two in the future just to muse myself. Why Bree and Katherine are working in London is beyond me, they just are okay.

**...**

He watched from the back of the elegant room with a glass of bourbon in hand. He had flown across the Atlantic with a grand scheme in mind. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his Sue Ellen marry this foolish English director. His own new marriage was doomed from the start. He had never wanted more from young Cally then a roll in the hay. Cally was not Ewing material. Not like Sue Ellen who with everything being said was born to be a Ewing. And he was going to see to her being a Ewing once again. He'd have her and John Ross back on Southfork before the weeks out.

Now she stands at the front of a beautifully decorated room full of European strangers. Her dark hair hung longer then the last time he'd seen her. She wore a champagne skirt suit that glimmered in the soft over head lighting. She shined her brightest smile at them, it was the fake smile she had perfected back in her Miss Texas days. He let out a small dry laugh at her fake happiness. He knew that skinny man could never make her happy.

However his normally confidence was absent today. He had told himself about 10 times to stride over there and claim what was rightly his but instead he'd just usher a waiter over for a refill. He swayed a bit as he watched John Ross lead his mother out to the dance floor. John Ross looked very much like his father this evening. He wonder if Sue Ellen noticed, wondered if like him she was wishing they were together again, as a family.

"Okay JR nows the time" He said to himself he could almost feel his feet begin to move when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned half expecting to see the groom himself but instead was greeted by the warm smile of a beautiful red head who sure as hell didn't look European.

"I saw you standing back here and wondered if you'd like a quiche?" She asked in a high American accent.

JR grinned at her thankful to finally meet a fellow American. "Well thank you but what I'd really like right now is juicy steak and a heap of mashed potatoes" He said in his best southern drawl.

She smiled back before saying "Well unfortunately we do not have any steak tonight or any red meat for that matter. But why don't you try a quiche really there delicious. And if you don't mind me saying..." She paused and leaned in slightly lowering her voice. "I believe you've had a little too much to drink tonight." She said tilting her head towards the empty glass in his hand.

"Well ya got me there darling." He gave a small laugh and reached for one of the round quiches on the silver doily lined platter in her hands. Taken a the whole thing in one bite he swallowed. "You know those aint that bad. Mama always has them at her Daughters of the Alamo meetings, never thought to give them a try."

He turned placing his glass down on the railing of the pillar he had been standing/hiding behind. Rubbing his hands together to rid them of crumbs he spun back around and extended his hand to her "JR Ewing and you are? You don't really look like a waitress."

Balancing the platter on one hand she grasped his hand and gave it a good shake. "I'm Bree Van De Kamp" She paused and shook her head slightly, shiny red hair catching the light. "Hodge, I'm Bree Hodge. I own the catering company who's put this party together." She smiled pulling her slender hand back.

JR turned to take in the room once again. "You've done a beautiful job."

"Well thank you Mr. Ewing." She said smiling again. "Are you a here for the bride or the groom?" She asked.

A waiter based by at that moment with a tray of champagne flutes. Grabbing the delicate glass with his thick hand, he tilted his head back and downed the glass and set it empty back down on the tray before taking another, gestured for the waiter to leave. "I'm here to get my wife back." He said taken a long sip from the new glass.

"Your wife?" Bree asked confused.

"Yes my wife." He said turning to point at the bride at the front of the room. "My wife who has just married that idiot man." He said with his voice filled with disgust.

"Oh I see"

Turning from the sight of the happy newlyweds he looked over at the red head, taking her in from head to toe. He was caught by her beauty. JR hadn't had many red heads in his life before, and the ones he had were always a horrible dye jobs. He liked the brightness of her hair, the soft glow it gave off. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers threw the locks but even in his drunken state he didn't think that was the best idea.

She stood silently looking at the couple getting their pictures taken. She could tell the drunk man was leering at her. It had been three years since she'd been with a man, three years since Orson went off to prison. She was ashamed to admit the drunken Texan was exciting her. She wasn't about to jump in the sack with the stranger but it was fun to be looked at like that again. She heard him clear his throat, she swept her glance from the couple locking her emerald eyes with his blood shot ones.

He cleared his throat again before asking if she were married.

"Well..." She paused thinking of Orson off in a prison cell. "Yes, yes I am married."

"Damn. I aint got a chance in hell of getting my Sue Ellen back, I was hoping to take you out on a night on the town before I leave." He said giving her his devilish grin which she returned.

"Well maybe we could go out for a friendly dinner." She teased.

Before he could reply he felt a punch in the middle of his back. "What the hell are you doing here JR?!"

"Aww Darling I've come to win ya back." He barley got the words out before the bride slapped him hard across his drunken mouth.

Bree stood watching another moment before slowly backing off to leave the couple to their fight. She was somewhat disappointing. She would have very much liked to have gone to diner with the charming drunken man, she didn't know why but she would have.

Pushing the kitchen door open she could still her them shouting as she called out to Katherine excited to tell her the gossip.

**...**

**Please Review**


End file.
